debbiesclownsfandomcom-20200214-history
Giselle Vanagten
Bio A young boy who has seen the darkness and tasted the fruit of the great beings, this lad is wild and quirky. Befriending her is a surefire way to survive any situation. As a child, Giselle was never the type to play by the rules. Her mother, Jesus, gave birth to Giselle in a canal off of 18th street and then ate her penis. Ever since, Giselle has found pleaser in pain and happiness in vaginas. Childhood On a small farm, a witch named Jesus gave birth to a faun and named her Giselle. Giselle's Father, left her mother because she became versed in dark magic and was the reason for Giselle's disability. But, luckily, Mr. Vanagten knew of a good witch who was able to separate Giselle's Goat side from her Human side (the goat side later became Pete). Then, the father and witch got married and ran away to Merced California, the center of the Universe and the only place where Jesus's powers could not directly harm them. Growing up with just her father and lovable stepmother, Giselle had a childhood that one could only dream of. In her spare time, when she wasn't running from her mother who could turn into a wolf at will, Giselle liked to collect berries and flowers and create natural paints. Painting helped Giselle release stress that built up inside her. Each stroke, each color, each work of art was the embodiment of her true feelings and carried the weight of her past with them. The beautiful paintings that came to decorate her room and house held energy within them, and would later become the spark for Giselle's Art Driven magic. In her later years of adolescence, Giselle finally succeeded in suppressing her feelings of her mother and finally vanquished her thoughts to the nether realm. Coming of Age Giselle, riddled with fear of red meat her entire life, Giselle was beginning to not partake in the activities that she loved the most. No longer was she chugging marinara sauce or spending her nights stealing from the rich and giving to international terrorists. Giselle was essentially gone, and she didn't know what to do. But, she knew that she'd soon have to make some changes because if she didn't, she wouldnt survive her teenage years- not without the marinara sauce. Giselle needed answers, she needed to know how to rid herself of her fear of red meat, and the fear of her mother. Her father, of course, was no help and even suggested to Giselle to go and see a therapist. Giselle couldn't see a therapist because the local therapist, the only therapist she could afford, was made out of Shrimps and his office was inside a giant pineapple under the sea. Finally, when all hope was lost, Giselle's Stepmother found her crying face-down inside a big ol' tire. She did not question why Giselle was hurting, she knew that her troubles were a heavyweight on her shoulders . Each day since they left her mother, Giselle's Aura had grown black- black with black-tar-heroin- and her stepmother had been secretly working on a potion that would fix everything. But, again, all magic comes with a price, if Giselle were to drink the potion and rid herself of her fears, she would have to say goodbye to her bones. With a heavy heard, and a deep breath, Giselle accepted her loss and chugged that potion like it was the last bottle of marinara sauce on the planet. Down down down the liquid went as it dissolved her bones and filled her body with pain and agony. Her bones evaporated, and her blood boiled. The pain was so immense that everything that she had once experienced became a dull memory. Monkey bars? Nada... Rich people? Faggot about 'em... the smell of the dumpsters she used to know were becoming a memory of Euphoria. At the age of 13, Giselle ran away leaving her emo phase behind her and so she began the quest to become Steve Jobs. But instead, she found herself at the feet of a man, a man she'd heard of before. The man that her stepmother had seen in one of her late night fever dreams (fun fact: Giselle has never had a fever), a prophesized man. Giselle knew it was the physical embodiment of the weak force. A man older than time itself. Giselle was enslaved. Life in the Drama Club Being the Daughter of Jesus and the step-daughter of a witch, Giselle has been known for her knack in the magic arts. But, Giselle's magick has only been observed directly through her art. This has lead to many questions by those around Giselle concerning if she is in control of her power and if she intentionally imbues her paintings and various artworks in magic on purpose. After being captured by the vicious Weak Force, Giselle was forced to be apart of the El Chapo Drama Club's final year of terror. (The weakforce had previously staged a coup over Julianna and had taken over the drama club with the help of his puppet, the mind melter but did not know that his reign would lead to the downfall) Giselle had to handle financial issues pertaining the drama club and was forced to hide her magic abilities. Many years ago, in a final attempt to cheat her fate, Giselle gave herself a stick-and-poke tattoo of the planets and imbued a spell of protection within it so that one day if she were to ever reunite with her twin, Pete, she would be free once more. Today, Giselle has probably forgotten what she previously was and of her old life. She thinks that she is just another teenager attending the school at the center of the Universe. Being a Lesbian Realizing Not the most interesting of stories. You see, when a person of Giselle's specific caliber discover something about themselves as useful as their sexuality, they often take that part of themselves and shove it deep deep down until there's absolutely no personality left and then one day it pops right back out, not much like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon but more like opening a ring box and an atomic bomb is detonated. Giselle was eating dinner at home, with her fake stepmother and father designed by the Weak Force, and then she blinked. Before she knew it, she was wearing all denim and her long locks became no more than a mullet that seemed to be sentient. Becoming the Queen Once Giselle discovered that she, in-fact, was not the only lesbian, she knew there was something that had to be done. They couldn't just be running around all willy nilly. With no rules. No order. No sense of authority. Giselle went outside of her house and hit a high C and she held the note until all of the lesbians on earth bowed down in her direction, the direction of Mekka. Destroying all Others She's working on it.